


Eight Minutes

by chefke



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, end of the world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefke/pseuds/chefke
Summary: Hermione is the last hope for her planet ravaged by a mysterious plague. Clark is trying to find an infected planet and help them. Can they save each other?





	Eight Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysVictory/gifts).



> This piece was written for the Hermione's Haven #Offthebeatenpath18 competition. It was definitely a challenge because crossovers are difficult for me but I really enjoyed the final product! The challenge was to write a prompt about a freak accident leaves Hermione unconscious and adrift in space in a damaged space suit with the pairing of Hermione/Clark Kent. The request was that there be no smut so if you're looking for that, I have great recommendations. 
> 
> There is a epilogue but the word count had to be under 5K so I will post that at a later time.

* * *

 

**Eight Minutes**

**by Chefke**

* * *

 

Swirling brown eyes looked up at the starry blackness surrounding her floating body. It was odd how it could be dark and cold all at the same time. She looked over at her chrono, she had little more than eight minutes of oxygen left.

_Beep_

Hermione Granger was one of fifteen people chosen from Earth to leave on the spaceship Notridomeous XI. They were the last hope of a dying planet ravaged by a plague to which they had no cure. Space, like the war with Voldemort, was neither easy nor forgiving.  Much like their home world, they had food, power, and oxygen shortages. The disease that swept their fragile planet was airborne so everyone had to wear portable oxygen tanks. After they lost the entire continents of Africa, South America, and Australia the International Statute of Magical Secrecy was revealed and the magical community came forth in attempt to help their planet. Bubble head charms became the norm and the deaths slowed until a Jihadist terrorists group in the Middle East found a strain of the virus that bypassed the charm. Claiming they were doing ‘God’s work,’ they released the unstoppable virus over every major city on the planet. The Wizarding pureblood community fell first, then everyone was quarantined. When she had left there weren’t enough people alive to burn the dead bodies.

_Beep_

Their team had fifteen people, one from each of the ‘cities’ left on the planet. Each city had chosen one person based on skills and talent to go into space and seek aid. Hermione had actually been the second choice, for the UK division. Harry was the first, but after losing Ginny he couldn’t abandon their children or what remained of his nieces or nephews. Ron and Ginny had died within days of each other and while there hadn’t been official time to mourn, Hermione had mourned her husband by throwing herself into research. Harry had done enough mourning in his life and couldn’t handle the loss of his love. Although he had many offers, he could not move on from Ginny. A little over a year after the death of their spouses, they had relocated to Malfoy Manor. It was able to house what was left of the UK within it’s vast grounds. The Manor’s wards had somehow managed to keep out the disease, in a way that not even Hogwarts famed wards could. There were fourteen other locations like Malfoy Manor around the world and each had become its own division for what was left of their people.

_BEEP_

Hermione’s chromo beeped loudly through the lifeless space around her. She was so lost in thought that her eight minutes had dwindled down to five. She clenched her gloved fingers around the suitcase that contained samples of the virus. If she was found it held all the data a person needed to save her people. She had been among the people that had fought to include their planet’s location. There were those that feared an outsider taking over their planet. Hermione and Harry had fought for seeing the good in people and while it had taken several months they had gotten the required signatures to include the data.

Although, life wasn’t perfect on the Notridomeous XI and at times they were too stressed to eat or sleep, everyone was generally pleasant. They had already dispatched eleven of their fifteen crew members to different planets to search for a cure, when they came upon an asteroid field in the Andromeda galaxy. She and her comrades had tried their hardest to outmaneuver the debris but ultimately they failed. The pilot and co-pilot had lost their lives as she, and Mark Castor from the Canada division, made it into the escape pods. The intellects of the Rao system were supposed to be their salvation, not their destruction.

_Beep_

She was down to four minutes. There was no one there to save her, but it was okay. Her job could still be fulfilled. She had turned on her locator beacon that acted almost like sonar. Even after she was dead someone would get her cry for help and save her people. Harry would not forgive her for dying but there was little to be done about that now.

_Beep_

Two minutes. How had she crashed? She logged more hours in the flight simulator than anyone else on the Notridomeous XI. Her mind was fuzzy as she recalled the bright green streak of light that had flown passed her window shield veering her off course and straight into a fatal collision course with an asteroid. If she had not been wearing her life support suit when the glass shattered around her, she would have been dead on impact. Now, she wondered if it was her memories of the Great Wizarding War playing tricks on her mind.

Hermione felt her legs go numb and her head get fuzzy. She looked around her at the marvels of space and wished Harry could see it. As her eyes drifted close she saw a flash of red and blue and she thought it was fitting she would see her great flag of Britain as her eyes shut for the final time.

_Beep_

* * *

 

Batman was ignoring the shouting as he pounded on his keyboard. Clark could hear Alfred chattering in his ear as he and Batgirl scoured space for Hal Jordan’s latest screw up. They had grounded everyone on the planet because the Joker had released a deadly toxin that spread to the entire planet. Batman had created a cure within twelve hours but there had still been casualties. His mom had almost succumbed to the disease, herself. He had spent the better part of the last several years reassuring Bruce that it wasn’t his fault and that he didn’t blame Bruce in the slightest, not that he listened. He never did. His mother however was on the road to recovery with his help, but primarily the Wayne Tech’s generous donations to the International Healing Fund. He had moved back home directly after the breakout needing a break from Metropolis and from his breakup with Lois.

Dinah slammed her palms on the table, sending cracks along the table and right through the Justice League symbol. Ironic.

“How could you be so stupid Hal?! The ENTIRE planet was on lock down!"

“When Oa calls, I can’t exactly-“ The Green Lantern had his hands up in submission in attempt to placate the infuriated Black Canary.

“I heard the call from Oa, and I didn’t go, Hal. Spreading the virus was more dangerous than Sinestro attacking Oa.” John Stewart was leaning against one of the glass windows, away from the table. He had been the one who had reported Hal’s departure. It was immature and reckless and according John, the Lantern Corps was talking about taking Hal’s ring and giving it to someone more mature. During a fight with Sinestro, he was knocked into an unknown planet.  According to Batman he was there long enough to spread the virus before he took off after Sinestro. When he returned home Batman had tested him positive for the virus. The Justice League hadn’t slept since. The shouting started up again and Diana exchanged a look with Clark.

“This needs to stop.” She murmured. He stood, scraping his chair loudly on the floor. The room fell silent immediately. He hated that he had the power to do that. He hated that deep down, Earth’s mightiest heroes were just as afraid of him as they were respected him.

“This isn’t going to get us anywhere. Arguing about the origin of a problem won’t solve the problem and until Batman can find the planet we need to assume that there is a planet deeply affected by the disease. The Batcave is mass producing the antidote and Oa has offered whatever help they can provide.” He turned to Hal. “Hal, we’ve all made mistakes at one point or another. It happens, but that is why we are a group. We ask each other for help when we need it. I’ll be the first to admit that I ask regularly ask Dinah and Diana for dating advice and Jo’nn calls me weekly about his plant.”

Much needed laughter permeated the table and Diana nodded at him approvingly, while Jo’nn looked sheepish and Clark knew he was worrying about his plant. Smiles were spare as the Justice League felt responsibility for being the reason for another planet’s suffering. The only person who was at fault was the Joker, who thankfully was back in Arkham. As the laughter began to die down Barry began to re-organize groups and they began to plan for immediate relief once they found the infected planet. Clark was half listening to the plans and half listening to what was going on the Batcave on Batman’s earpiece. They had just started planning for foot medical teams when Clark heard Nightwing's frantic voice on the radio.

_“There was massive explosion in the Krypton sector. Someone was heading for Krypton. A sonar distress signal was activated. One of the messages indicates to the person’s position as well as their planet that is being destroyed by a plague. I think we found them. This person is floating in dead space-“_

Superman took off, vaguely aware of the table and chairs flying behind him as he made his way to his home world. He prayed to God he would get in time to save the crew.

 

Every time Clark flew ‘home’ it reminded him of just how lonely he was. His cousin, Kara was the closest thing he had to an equal but she had recently made a permanent move to the future and now he was the only Kryptonian on Earth. It wasn’t easy. Bruce suggested getting a butler. He had almost laughed. On a reporter’s salary, really? He really was a rich kid sometimes.

Clark’s cape floated behind him as he whipped through space, he slowed down as he came upon the pieces of what was once his home. It’s less than a minute for him to locate two dead pilots and half that to find a woman floating in the dead of space. She was wearing a dark grey space suit that was protecting her from the elements. Putting his arm firmly around her waist he scanned the surrounding area for life. Towards the edge of the system was a life pod, he flew towards it and smiled at a sandy haired man who looked absolutely terrified. Clark noticed their matching uniforms and strengthened his grip on the unconscious woman.

“I’m here to help you.” At the man’s incredulous look, he continued. “She’s still alive. I am going to fly us to safety.”

The man continued to gape at him as he tugged the two of them towards the Justice League Satellite.

* * *

 

Hermione woke with a start. She opened her eyes and looked around the white room she was in. It was clean and there was a steady thrum in the background that reminded her of the Notridomeous XI. Her hand was hooked to an IV, but it didn’t hurt at all. Her space suit was gone but her wand and it’s holster was still intact on her right forearm. She flexed her fingers and cast a patronus and then a homium revelium spell. The spell decided to mock her by rolling up the window shade to find her hovering over a planet.

“Zatanna said I wasn’t going to like you.” She jumped her wand trained at a tall imposing man dressed in all black.

“Who are you?”

“They call me Batman.” his voice was level and he was using a voice modifier of some kind that changed his voice deeper and made it hard to decipher not only and accent but what his real voice sounded like.

“Do you generally dress like a Bat?” he responded with a nod of his head. “Why?”

“It’s intimidating.” Hermione scoffed. “I guess your Death Eaters would be a tad more intimidating.”

“What do you know of Death Eaters?” Hermione kept her wand trained on him. She wondered what would happen if she started throwing hexes onboard a spaceship.

“That they tried to take over after the Notridomeous XI left the orbit. They were under the impression that once Harry Potter left the planet they could take over. We arrived just in time.” Batman walked over to one of the screens on the wall that had started beeping frantically.

“You got my message? The disease-” her wand faltered as she practically begged the man for news of her homeworld. Batman was about to answer when second man entered the room followed by a woman in a cloak covering what looked like a swimsuit made of the American flag.

The second man looked familiar but she could not place him. He wore a blue suit emboldened with the letter S. A dark red cape framed his shoulders and Hermione couldn’t help but to think him handsome.

The woman walked over to her bedside and sat down, placing a comforting hand over her wand hand that had lowered to the bed. Upon closer reflection Hermione realized this was no caped swimsuit model. She was a hardened warrior, like Hermione.

“Your people are safe. We are still helping with the rebuilding of your world but the virus has stopped spreading and your people have been inoculated. You fought well, without your message we would not have found your people until it was too late.”

The man withdrew his hands from his cape and produced a tablet. He handed it to her looking a bit uncomfortable. She found it strange that someone who radiated power seemed to be the smallest person in the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly and she realized she had yet to taken it.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t immediately take that from you. On my world the Magical community can turn anything into a transportation device.” the man’s eyes widened into childlike interest. Most humans did when it came to magic, though she highly doubted this man had a human bone in his body.

“Anything?” he asked. She noticed that all three visitors were genuinely interested.

“I took an old boot to a sporting event with my late husband’s family.” Whatever interest they had died with her mention of her clearly dead husband.

“What happened to them?” The man asked. She looked at the S on his chest and then back at him.

“Does everyone walk around with capes on your world?” Hermione may have moved on from her husband’s death but that didn’t mean she was ready to talk about it.

“We’re… a group of sorts.” the man replied.

“A group of cape enthusiasts?” Hermione smirked, she was making the man nervous.

“Ummm...I guess… no… umm… Diana?” He turned to the woman who was smiling.

“Clark, she’s not being serious.” The warrior woman chuckled and Hermione smiled shyly at the puzzled man.

“Bruce let’s leave the two alone for a bit. I’m sure Clark is excited to show her what he’s set up.” The two nodded their respective heads and left the room. The room felt small suddenly with just the two of them in it.

“I guess I should thank you for saving me.”

“You remembered? You were delirious when I brought you into the satellite and our medical team couldn’t treat you because everything kept exploding if it got with five feet of you. Your friend Mark Castor was the one who put a… stasis charm?” she nodded at his assessment. Mark was the only other magical being on the voyage. Clark looked proud of himself and continued rattling off information about her vitals and how they worked to heal her. She could barely hear him though, her planet was safe. Harry was safe.

She was pulled from her thoughts when strong arms enveloped her in a hug. Her last hug had been from Harry when she boarded the Notridomeous XI.

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s going to get better. I promise. We are working very hard to right this wrong. I’ve even got your friend waiting for your video call.” Hermione’s ears perked up.

“Harry?” she dried her tears and reached for the outstretched tablet. Harry’s tired face filled the screen a great big smile on his face.

“Hermione? Oh, god! Hermione you’re alive. Thank Merlin! Kids come see! It’s Hermione!” Clark got up to presumably let himself out of the room but Hermione gripped his hand.

“Stay.” she mouthed. She didn’t want to be alone. Not after the Rao system. Not ever again.

* * *

 

Clark paced behind Bruce’s chair. Bruce was focused on the many screens in front of him, half listening to Clark while he vented.

“It’s not safe! If whatever this thing is scares Constantine, why are we letting Hermione take the front lines for this? Can’t we give her something smaller to start out? Like kittens. Saving kittens from trees.” Bruce pulled back his cowl and swiveled his chair around to face Clark.

“Clark. Why don’t you want Hermione to come on the mission?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“That’s not a reason. Her planet sent her file over. Her mind rivals my own and she has invented and mastered more spells than their most famous wizards of the last two centuries.”

“What’s your point, Bruce?”

“She doesn’t need you to protect her. She can handle her own. Let her.”

“But-”

“Clark. Do you like her?” Clark felt his face heat at Bruce’s obviously pointed question. Bruce knew he liked Hermione. Everyone knew he liked Hermione, with the exception of Hermione herself that is.

“What do you mean?”

“Clark. Do you know why you were assigned overwatch duty?”

“Because of my weakness with magic related crises?”

“No. Diana and I thought based on your ‘relationship’ with Hermione it would impede both of your performances in the field.” Clark began to splutter. How was it that everyone else knew how he felt about Hermione but she didn’t?

“Before you complain, we have the same rule out for Oliver and Dinah.”

“Yeah, but they’re in a relationship Bruce. We’re…”

“Not?” Bruce said with an amused smile. Clark collapsed dramatically in one of his chairs, he heard several things in the chair creek and bend but he chose to ignore it.

“I’ve tried so many times to say something.” Bruce looked at him pointedly. “Nothing comes out of my mouth! Just hot air. She probably thinks I have a condition or something.”

“Ahh… Mister Kent. Are you still having lady troubles?” Alfred placed a tray of steaming soup and a shake in front of Bruce. Bruce nodded his thanks and began to eat. “Have you tried asking her for tea, or perhaps lunch Mister Kent?”

He nodded miserably.

“Why don’t you try asking her to lunch somewhere that isn’t on that Satellite. Mention it’s exclusivity between the two of you.” Clark brightened at the notion. He was going to start asking Alfred for relationship advice.

“After the mission, Clark. She’s really excited about it. Don’t ruin it for her.”

 

It was the longest twenty four hours of his life. He could have sworn he had at least two heart attacks while she zipped in and out of conflict. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her when she whipped out her wand. She was devastatingly beautiful as she hurled spells at her enemies and Clark temporarily forgot he was supposed to be nervous. When Hermione and Zatanna were pinned down and outnumbered he drop kicked Constantine into the conflict calling in several debts Constantine owed him.

The team returned with barely a couple of scratches on all of them. Hermione hugged Clark her face flushed and her smile bright. She was talking a mile a minute on their way to get something to eat. Clark couldn’t take his eyes off of her if he tried.

“... I didn’t know Diana was basically a Queen! Also, she’s AMAZING! That lasso! And then the shield! I wonder what the magical properties on her gauntlets are. She said I could borrow them if I’m gentle. Ooh! Dr Fate has a tower in Salem he said we could visit…”

“Hermionedoyouwanttogoflyingwithme?” Hermione stopped and looked at him oddly.

“Huh?”

“Umm… I would love to visit Dr. Fate’s tower in Salem.” Hermione’s face brightened.

 

“I’ll ask Dr Fate! I’m sure he won’t mind if you come!” Hermione said excitedly. He smiled at her as she continued to ramble on about the mission. He caught Bruce and Diana’s eye and while Diana was outright laughing at his attempt Bruce was shaking his head sadly. He decided he was going to call Harry and ask his advice. The two had become friends and after reading the files that their planet sent over he held Harry’s opinion in the highest of esteem.

* * *

 

Hermione sat by the main viewing window in the meeting room. Although she was not a member of the planet the Justice League, they welcomed her with open arms. Mark had long since gone home with aide of the Green Lanterns. Another Green Lantern had been taken back to the Lantern Homeworld, Oa to await trial for his mistake. Hermione had personally offered to testify on his behalf. She had lost so much because of his mistake but it was essentially a mistake. The only person she blamed for her planet’s near destruction was the sociopath who released the toxin in the first place.

“What are you thinking about, Hermione?” Clark was floating behind her. She found his insistence at flying when he could easily walk annoying at times, Batman agreed.

“Home. Oa. Hal’s trial. Everything really.” Hermione looked away from her close friend. He had been acting odd recently and she didn’t know if it was because of his frequent trips to visit his mother or her joining the Justice League. He hadn’t been not supportive but she could feel his nerves every time he got a mission. Batman had wisely never sent them on a mission together.

“Whatever happens to Hal is out of our hands.” Hermione nodded sullenly.

“I know but it was an accident. Oa had already gotten the notification of the ongoing crisis here. Oa is as much to blame as Hal is.” Hermione looked up at Clark. She always felt so tiny next to him. Clark looked out the window, his brows furrowed in consternation.

“You… like Hal?” Hermione laughed at Clark’s question.

“I like proper english tea, I like scones, and I like Hal Jordan. Does that clear that up for you?” Clark shifted uneasily on his feet. He had been following her around since she was released from bed rest. The two had become fast friends and Hermione had even helped out on a few magical cases the League had. She had become a member of the League after her first successful mission.

It was after the mission that she understood people’s shock at meeting her. She was appalled when she met Constantine, their resident Demonologist and insisted that not all British people were belligerent drunkards with a penchant for trouble and habitual gambling. Most of the League were Americans so they appreciated her take on how proper Englishmen behaved, Constantine not so much.

“Have you eaten today?” Clark fidgeted with the edge of his cape. Hermione was about to respond when she took in his body language. Why would he be nervous if they were just going to…

Oh God.

He was asking her out. Superman was asking her out. There wasn’t even an equivalent on her homeworld. He was just… Superman.

The flying, the trip to Dr. Fate’s tower, the many many libraries he had taken her to. He was trying to ask her out. After remembering to breathe and silencing the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach she gave the Kryptonian her full attention.

“No. Did you?”

“No.” he responded quickly. Hermione wanted to slap her head with her palm. How was someone so powerful not able to ask a girl to lunch?

“Clark?” Clark’s eyes met hers. She was always captivated by how deep the blue in his eyes were.

“Yes.” his eyes were full of hope and Hermione had to bite back a laugh.

“Would you like to go to lunch with me?”

“It’s actually dinner time. I mean I was going to… but then… and I got nervous…” Hermione laughed and slid her hand into his.

“So what are we getting for dinner?”

“Pie.” He said with all the seriousness of Harry discussing Quidditch or Batman, just being Batman. “My mom sent some and she makes the best in all of Smallville.”

“I still can’t believe Kansas is a state. I really thought it was a remote planet.” Clark threw his head back and laughed, his dark hair curling around his ears.

“Well, I actually am from a remote system. Krypton, Remember?” This time Hermione was the one who laughed. Yes, she remembered the man who flew in space to save her from the debris of his broken homeworld.

“Of course I remember. So now I know people from Earth, Krypton, and Mars. Not something I ever thought I would experience, good or bad.” He smiled at her and started walking towards the Mess Hall.

“Flying without a broom was a good experience!” he piped up. Hermione groaned.

“I told you I hated flying on brooms. Why would you think it was a good idea to fly me around the hangar bay without a broom?”

“Firstly, it was Harry’s idea. Secondly, there was no broom and I’m perfectly safe!” Hermione covered her eyes with her hand.

“I regret introducing you two. Individually, you’re great. Combined you’re worse than Fred and George.”

“What? I thought you had fun!”

“What part of me yelling, ‘Put me down you imbecilic idiot’ told you it was a good idea?” oh yeah, she forgot the part where she barfed all over him. Clark smiled at her mischievously and she yanked her hand out of his. She knew that look.

“What if we try flying down the hallway. I’ll go slow!”

“No.”

“What if I hover?”

“No.”

“We’ll be so close off the ground, you won’t even know we left it!”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“What if-”

“No.”

They continued like this all the way to the Mess Hall where Barry was shoveling as much food as he could carry down his throat. It was like watching Ron eat.

“So… about that pie…” Hermione saw a huge smile appear on his face. He was clearly not used to dating, or whatever it was they were doing.  He flew off and reappeared a minute later with two steaming plates of pie. They sat down at a table for two and dug in. Hermione moaned after her first bite, Clark laughed. They ate in relative silence, stopping only to make small talk. She finished her pie, scraping the last bits off of the plate.

“You liked it?” He chuckled.

“Liked it? I will marry your mom. I will. That was swoon worthy pie."

“Harry mentioned you liked pie. I thought a little bit of home would make you less sad.” Hermione eyes snapped up at her friend.

“I’m not sad. I’m just… stuck. I guess.”

“Why are you stuck?”

“I’m not needed at home anymore and the planet is filled with such terrible memories I don’t think I _want_ to go back.” Clark’s face lit up like the Great Hall on Christmas.

“You want to stay?”

“I guess, but I’m not sure if there’s anything for me to do here. I want to be… wanted. I guess. I don’t want to ever feel useless again.”

“You need a reason to stay.” he surmised. She nodded helpfully. It was the reason she hadn’t gone home yet. Harry thought she should stay. They had already established portkeys to connect the planets but Hermione had yet to get on one. She felt she found something she was missing and to go home would be to lose it. Maybe it was her help with the Justice League? She wasn’t sure.

“What about me?” Clark was running his hands through his hair. He was literally picking up Harry’s nervous ticks through video calling.

“What about you?”

“What if I was a reason you stayed?” Hermione paused.

“Clark. If I left... If I left what would-”

“You would break my heart, Hermione Granger.” Hermione froze. She began to analyze and then she heard Ron’s voice.

_Hermione, I love you to death but you over analyze everything. Love is supposed to be instinctual. What do your instincts tell you now?_

Ron had given her that particular speech right before their wedding. She had gotten cold feet and was terrified at the masses of people waiting outside the Burrow. Ron had calmed her down and helped her realize she what she wanted and where her misplaced fear was.

So Hermione Granger decided not to think. To do what her body was screaming at her to do over the last few months. Just as Clark was moving to get up, she pounced across the table and kissed him delicately on the lips. He smiled into the kiss before kissing her back with all the passion and fervor that went into patiently waiting for a kiss from a pretty girl for over three months.

Hermione felt one hand tangle up into her curls while the other swept her across the table and into his lap. She could vaguely hear the clattering of dinnerware as other people catcalled. He must have heard it too because she felt the familiar swoop of being lifted off the ground. She gripped her arms around his neck tightly, not breaking the kiss as he lifted them out of the Mess Hall and towards the Atrium. She opened her eyes to see his blue ones staring intently into her own.

“Can we do that again?” he asked hoarsely.

“Many times, but maybe without the audience?” He returned her knowing smirk and for the first time she didn’t mind that she was flying, safely tucked away in his arms.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**  
“Sheesh. You’re friend Harry has a lot of kids.” Clark was helping her out of the passenger side of their dingy blue pickup. Harry’s visit to Metropolis had been fun if not a bit crowded. Next time she was definitely taking Bruce up on his offer to borrow one of his many estates.

“Only three are his. The rest are nieces, nephews, and his god-son.” She reminded him. The last several years had been good to them. He was kind in a Ron fashion but less goofy and more serious. Her homeworld had finally gotten on their feet and the government had officially requested her return. The Notridomeous XII was ready to take her home but she wasn’t ready to return. While she loved Harry, she had found something here that she couldn’t give up. Clark, or as he was known on his planet, Superman offered to fly her home anytime she wanted and after much debate she was allowed to stay. Her official role was ambassador for their planets but these days she took on a more different role.

“I know, but still it’s a lot. I don’t know how he manages. My parents would have loved that type of home. A medium sized home bursting with kids. Before they told me I was… adopted… I always felt the blame for being the reason they never had the dream.”

“Yes, but I imagine having a son that can lift the barn with one hand kept them on their toes.” Clark smiled and rubbed a hand on her swollen belly. His wedding band caught the sunlight and shone off of her sunglasses.

“How did you find out about that?”

“Mom and I have breakfast every wednesday.” Clark kissed her forehead. They walked up the driveway hand in hand towards the modest home with it’s familiar porch and swing. Hermione was already planning the books she would read with her mother in law on their swing after dinner. As they walked up to the door, Clark held a hand to stop her.

“My mom has a stack of books she can’t wait to share with you. Just promise me the whole dinner won’t be about the books.” Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek.

“No. Not the whole dinner, my dear.” He smiled lovingly at his wife and kissed her fully on the mouth.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue  
> “Sheesh. You’re friend Harry has a lot of kids.” Clark was helping her out of the passenger side of their dingy blue pickup. Harry’s visit to Metropolis had been fun if not a bit crowded. Next time she was definitely taking Bruce up on his offer to borrow one of his many estates.
> 
> “Only three are his. The rest are nieces, nephews, and his god-son.” She reminded him. The last several years had been good to them. He was kind in a Ron fashion but less goofy and more serious. Her homeworld had finally gotten on their feet and the government had officially requested her return. The Notridomeous XII was ready to take her home but she wasn’t ready to return. While she loved Harry, she had found something here that she couldn’t give up. Clark, or as he was known on his planet, Superman offered to fly her home anytime she wanted and after much debate she was allowed to stay. Her official role was ambassador for their planets but these days she took on a more different role. 
> 
> “I know, but still it’s a lot. I don’t know how he manages. My parents would have loved that type of home. A medium sized home bursting with kids. Before they told me I was… adopted… I always felt the blame for being the reason they never had the dream.”
> 
> “Yes, but I imagine having a son that can lift the barn with one hand kept them on their toes.” Clark smiled and rubbed a hand on her swollen belly. His wedding band caught the sunlight and shone off of her sunglasses.
> 
> “How did you find out about that?”
> 
> “Mom and I have breakfast every wednesday.” Clark kissed her forehead. They walked up the driveway hand in hand towards the modest home with it’s familiar porch and swing. Hermione was already planning the books she would read with her mother in law on their swing after dinner. As they walked up to the door, Clark held a hand to stop her. 
> 
> “My mom has a stack of books she can’t wait to share with you. Just promise me the whole dinner won’t be about the books.” Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek.
> 
> “No. Not the whole dinner, my dear.” He smiled lovingly at his wife and kissed her fully on the mouth.
> 
> “Welcome home.”


End file.
